


В болезни и здравии

by fierce_cripple



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: — Я знал, — усмехнулся Тим, — что ты нанял меня только ради того, чтобы мой блестящий ум перестал отравлять тебе жизнь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timmy_failure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/gifts).



— Заходят как-то два мизантропа-трудоголика в бар… А, стоп, это не анекдот, это наша жизнь, — рассмеялся Тим, опираясь локтями на стойку.

Брюс хмыкнул, сбрасывая пиджак и вешая его на спинку стула.

— Я предлагал тебе сходить в отпуск. Обычно после отдыха мизантропы чуть меньше ненавидят мир.

— Чушь собачья, — фыркнул Тим. — Они привыкают к хорошему и потом совсем не хотят видеть людей. К тому же, — он сразу вцепился в бокал гиннеса, который поставил перед ним бармен, — тогда мы совсем перестали бы встречаться. Да и сам ты совсем не отдыхаешь.

— Встречи с тобой с успехом заменяют мне отпуска, — парировал Брюс.

— Я не отпуск, — мрачно возразил Тим. — Я тяжкий труд.

— Ты замечательный, — едва заметно устало, будто в сотый раз за день напомнил ему Брюс. Помолчал немного. — Но кровать у тебя отвратительная.

— Я всё равно чаще ночую в офисе.

— Есть много других прекрасных мест, чтобы там ночевать.

Тим прищурился и сделал ещё глоток.

— К сожалению, сны о том, как мы нагибаем конкурентов, я вижу только в окружении логотипов Уэйн Энтерпрайзис.

Брюс постучал пальцами по отполированной до блеска поверхности стойки.

— Тогда хорошо, что ты больше не работаешь на моих конкурентов.

— Я знал, — усмехнулся Тим, — что ты нанял меня только ради того, чтобы мой блестящий ум перестал отравлять тебе жизнь.

— Он всё ещё отравляет, — скажи кто прессе, что несгибаемый Брюс Уэйн может так страдальчески ломать брови, они даже доказательств бы не потребовали — настолько фантастичное было зрелище. — Ты настраиваешь моих сотрудников против меня!

— Я не настраиваю их против тебя! Я просто учу их быть честными. По образу и подобию твоему, ты знаешь.

— Не сотвори себе кумира.

— Поздно.

Тим облизнул губы и отставил почти пустой бокал. Брюс знал, что он не слишком-то любит бары, но ещё он знал, что ритуализация — превыше всего. Так что…

— Поехали?

Тим моргнул рассеянно, а потом улыбнулся уголками губ:

— К моей отвратительной кровати.

— После твоей отвратительной кровати у меня будет отвратительное настроение, — возразил Брюс.

— А значит, и у меня тоже? — театрально приуныл Тим.

— А значит, и у тебя тоже, — абсолютно серьёзно кивнул Брюс.

— Но остальные не заметят разницы между моим хорошим настроением и плохим.

В такие моменты к поверхности всплывали причины, по которым Тим на самом деле работал в Уэйн Энтерпрайзис. Не причины даже, качества. Дипломатичность. Упорство. Внимательность к словам.

Брюс ненавидел, когда Тим использовал всё это против него самого.

Но он тоже кое-что умел, и кажется, только поэтому всё ещё стоял во главе своей компании. Так что он наклонился к самому уху своей правой руки и отрезал:

— Я замечу.

Когда Брюс отстранился, он увидел Тима хмурым и задумчивым. Он будто сложную операцию проворачивал в голове. Когда там что-то щёлкнуло, Тим вздохнул и кивнул:

— Ладно, убедил. К тебе, значит к тебе.

***

О Брюсе среди подчинённых слухи ходили разные, и он это прекрасно знал. Знал он и о том, что большинство сотрудников считает его нечутким и холодным человеком.

Знал он также и о том, что то же самое большинство почитает его демоном с рентгеновским зрением.

Глупо. Видеть людей насквозь всё же оставалось прерогативой семейного подряда журналистов Кент.

Но что касалось близкого окружения — их он действительно почти чувствовал кожей. И прямо сейчас он ощущал, что что-то пошло чертовски не так. Он поднялся с кресла и вышел в общий коридор. Пройдя чуть дальше, он сквозь стеклянную стенку кабинета увидел Тима, склонившегося над столом одной из сотрудниц, имени которой сам Брюс даже не помнил, и отчитывающего её.

Ну, в этой картинке ничего обычного не было.

А вот в том, как Тим покачнулся, выпрямляясь, и при этом оставил кончики пальцев на крышке стола, будто страхуясь — точно было.

Брюс сделал пару шагов назад, ожидая, пока Тим выйдет из кабинета. Стоило двери закрыться, Брюс выпрямился ещё радикальнее (хотя куда уж, куда уж, спросил бы Тим) и бросил:

— Пройдите ко мне в кабинет, мистер Дрейк.

Тим посмотрел на него этим своим только-не-думай-что-ты-правда-босс взглядом и взмахнул рукой, предлагая Брюсу идти первым.

Стоило двери закрыться, и тот развернулся, прижимаясь губами к раскалённому лбу.

Тим вздрогнул и недовольно проговорил, упираясь ладонями в его грудь:

— Я что, похож на труп? Не тот комплимент моей аристократической бледности, которого я ожидал.

— Не похож, — Брюс послушно отодвинулся. — Но у тебя все шансы, если немедленно не отправишься домой.

— Угроза? — вскинул бровь Тим.

— Предупреждение, — мягко поправил Брюс. — И тебя убью не я, а собственное тело, которое явно от тебя устало.

— Я… — начал было Тим, а потом закрыл глаза и прижался спиной к двери. — Я отмечу этот день красным в твоём ежедневнике, потому что я признаю твою правоту.

Брюсу было совсем не до шуток. Он придержал Тима за плечи и обеспокоенно спросил:

— Больница или врач на дом?

— Ненавижу запах антисептика, — проворчал Тим.

Брюс кивнул и снял с вешалки пальто.

— Значит, домой.

***

— Господи, Тим, за два дня ничего не случится, — проворчал Брюс, входя в спальню и толкая дверь пяткой.

Поднос с кружками в его руках опасно качнулся от манёвра, зато от хлопка никто не вздрогнул. Тим сидел на постели скорбной кучей одеял.

— Случится, — обречённо сообщил он.

Брюс закатил глаза, что бывало с ним, дайте подумать, никогда.

— Мёртвый сезон. И Касс знает всё то, что знаешь ты. Она справится.

— Она угрожает поставщикам! — всплеснул руками Тим.

— Ты тоже угрожаешь поставщикам!

— Твоим!

— И действительно, огромная разница, — терпеливо ответил Брюс и поставил поднос с какао на прикроватный столик.

Тим ещё какое-то время раздражённо шуршал одеялами и сморкался. А потом протянул руку к кружке. Брюс мог бы создать справочник по звукам, которые Тим издавал, когда был здоров, счастлив, печален, зол или болен. И многим другим ситуациям.

— Мне…

Брюс ожидал этой атаки и с блеском её отразил.

— Тебе надо лежать в постели, пить бульон и смотреть приятные фильмы. Я даже готов тебе вслух почитать.

Куча одеял поёжилась и вздохнула.

— Ты же понимаешь что если ты будешь читать вслух, то даже сказки про мумми-троллей станут ужастиками.

— Они и есть ужастики. Депрессивные ужасные сказки для взрослых.

— Я тебе только что нахамил, вообще-то.

— Ты болеешь, — вздохнул Брюс, садясь на край постели, — так что я официально объявляю, что всё что ты говоришь сегодня и завтра — я почти пропускаю мимо ушей.

По комнате разнеслось хриплое хихиканье. Потом кашель.

— То есть я могу ещё и всякие нежные глупости говорить.

Брюс нахмурился, но голос выдавал улыбку:

— Не заставляй меня радоваться тому, что ты заболел.

— То есть мне молчать? — с готовностью отозвался Тим.

— То есть ни в чём себе не отказывай.

Уж что что, а биться на своей территории Брюс умел. Может, в этом и заключалась главная проблема их отношений.

Тим ещё какое-то время пил какао и печально шуршал бумажными носовыми платками. Потом черноволсая макушка появилась на поверхности. Тим моргал на свету, как будто только вышел из долгой спячки. В конце концов он сфокусировал взгляд на Брюсе.

Взгляд был прямой и осуждающий.

А вот голос в противовес этому звучал почти жалобно.

— Я нужен компании.

— Я всего лишь позволил Кассандре и Стефани закончить работу за тебя, Тим.

— Бездушный сухарь.

Брюс вскинул брови.

Макушка снова исчезла в одеялах.

***

Той же ночью Брюс проснулся от странного ощущения глобальной несправедливости. Он вообще часто просыпался от этого, но сегодня несправедливость была не просто глобальной, но применимой ещё и лично к нему.

И действительно — место рядом с ним не то что пустовало, оно давно остыло.

Брюс вздохнул и уставился в потолок. Полежал так ещё пару минут, прежде чем подняться и бесшумно выйти в гостиную.

Тим, запакованный, судя по всему, по меньшей мере в три шарфа и два пледа, поднял взгляд от ноутбука. Выражение глаз было не различить, зато в очках отражались графики.

Воцарилась шекспировская пауза.

Брюс просто стоял в дверях и всем своим видом выражал осуждение.

В конце концов Тим прочистил горло и всё равно сипло поинтересовался:

— Я не смогу сделать вид, что смотрел порно, да?

— Зная тебя, — позволил себе усмехнуться Брюс, — у тебя точно должен был встать на эти рассчёты.

— Хочешь проверить? — с готовностью подхватил Тим.

Брюс нахмурился и оторвался от косяка, делая шаг вперёд.

— У тебя постельный режим.

— Звучит многообещающе.

— Тебе не удастся меня отвлечь, Тим, — покачал головой Брюс.

Тим вздёрнул подбородок, неизменно самоуверенно отрицая:

— Удастся.

Может, у него и вышло бы, но сразу после он совершил роковую ошибку.

Он чихнул.

Брюс сделал ещё шаг вперёд — и ещё, и ещё, пока не поравнялся с Тимом. Тогда он мягко опустил крышку ноутбука, отставляя его в сторону и наклоняясь, а потом сообщил, глядя Тиму прямо в глаза:

— Нет.

Игнорируя возмущённое сопение, Брюс поднял Тима на руки и понёс обратно в постель. Даже с пледами он весил слишком мало, но это не было и вполовину такой же сильной проблемой, как его кашель.

Впрочем, Тим и сам это осознавал, и потому не сопротивлялся.

***

Когда Тим выздоровел, для Брюса наступила новая эпоха — эпоха ежедневного поиска причины, по которой Тиму нужно было ехать не к себе домой, а к нему.

Ближе, быстрее, удобнее, звонки, подготовка к пресс-конференции, техосмотр, который он неожиданно заказал для машины своего самого ценного сотрудника, плохая погода, плохие таксисты, плохой гороскоп.

До последнего, к счастью, пока ещё не дошло, но Брюс видел невиданные перспективы для прокачки собственного не слишком разнообразного воображения.

Так прошёл месяц.

Целый месяц, в который Тим чувствовал себя так очевидно неуверенно, что ему проще было сначала отправиться в спальню и только потом — поужинать или выпить чаю.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Тим не привёз с собой кружку с утятами. Весёлыми — ярко-жёлтыми. И сказал, что эта — его любимая.

Может, Брюс и поторопился, конечно, но его можно было понять — в конце концов, он всё это время ждал хоть какого-то знака. Чего удивляться, что он готов был обнаружить его даже в розовых перепончатых утиных лапах.

Он обнял Тима за талию, посмеиваясь и глядя на кружку, зарылся носом в волосы на макушке и пробормотал:

— Тебе пора компьютер и библиотеку сюда перевозить, а ты ограничиваешься всего лишь кружкой, — Брюс почувствовал, как Тим в его руках напрягся, но решил продолжить тем не менее: — И это даже не твоя кружка, брось, тут этикетка на донышке, в самом деле, — тут он наконец осёкся и помолчал немного, но рук не разомкнул. — Прости, если я тороплю тебя.

Тим нервно рассмеялся и потёрся затылком о его подбородок.

— Всё в порядке, нервный ты одинокий урюк. Совсем как я. Я купил кружку, потому что боюсь навязаться и поторопить тебя.

— Ну, — с нескрываемым облегчением произнёс Брюс, — кажется, мы оба уже не против немного ускориться.

— Отлично, — с сарказмом протянул Тим, вытягиваясь в его объятиях и щёлкая кнопкой чайника. — Значит, в следующий раз я привезу с собой пижаму.

Брюс так расслабился, что и разочарованный вздох сдержать не сумел. Тим напрягся снова, но прежде, чем он успел бы продумать тысячу и один печальный вариант, Брюс перебил его мысли:

— Боже, нет, всё в порядке насчёт пижамы. Просто я так привык, что ты спускаешься к завтраку в моих рубашках…

Тим фыркнул.

— Слава богу, — он развернулся к Брюсу лицом. — У меня, если честно, и пижамы-то нет.

Брюса это вполне устраивало.


End file.
